1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to an electronic device which is touch-sensitive, and an electronic note system using the same.
2. Background of the Invention
With rapid development of the information age, an information input/output function and a data storage function become more important in electronic devices. The electronic devices having such functions may be divided into a portable electronic device such as an electronic device and the like, and a stationary electronic device such as an image display device and the like.
As it becomes multifunctional, the electronic device can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as a multimedia player. Also, such complicated functions may be applied to the stationary electronic devices for user's convenience.
In recent time, various new attempts have been made for the multimedia devices by hardware or software in order to implement such complicated functions. As one example, a user interface environment is provided in order for users to easily and conveniently perform a voice (audio) recording or retrieve or select a voice (audio) file.
Owing to such development, the electronic device may have an electronic note function. This electronic note function may allow a user to input and store (save) information (for example, text, or an image which is drawn using touch inputs) in the electronic device.